The present invention is related to a method and a device for servicing the water of a swimming pool. It essentially aims at automatizing the operations, which are needed for maintaining the swimming pool water in sanitary conditions, appropriate for its use.
By considering first the case of the preferred application of the invention for individual swimming-pools, which is the application for swimming-pools which people frequently install in their gardens for swimming, it first must be observed that a feature of such pools is that the water that they contain must regularly be disinfected in order to prevent a proliferation of the bacterial flora which develops therein. It should be added that the large water quantity, the implantation conditions and the economic requirements conjugate to forbid resorting to a permanent water renewal, so that the servicing of the sanitary cleanliness in practice is performed by sucking water in the swimming-pool to let it pass through an external purifying circuit, generally by filtration and addition of a disinfectant, before injecting back the thus purified water into the same pool.
There follows that the invention is not limited to a particular pool type and that its applications extend to many other fields wherein the same needs are felt.
Examples of the other pools for which an equipment according to invention is valuable are pools used in hydropathic centers, or for animal bathing or fish farming, or for growing fragile plants. Those pools, which the invention encompasses in the term of pool, can be very different in their shapes, their depths, and their capacities. Similarly, when a disinfectant addition is mentioned within the scope of the invention, this notion must be understood as covering the case of any constituent which should be added to the pool water to regenerate it to the desired content, for instance to compensate for the consumption or the destruction thereof as the pool is being used.
The present invention considerably simplifies the management of pools, in particular of individual pools, by its various characteristics, as more completely defined and described hereafter, while also globally reducing the servicing cost. Thanks to the thus performed automatic control, the user doesn't anymore need acting to control the disinfectant dosage as a function of the conditions which influence the consumption, and he doesn't risk disorderly, either insufficient or excessive, additions.
The invention however does not require measuring the disinfectant content in the pool water. For this reason and because of a large number of other features, the invention only requires for its implementation a simple, inexpensive and solid built equipment, while however bringing a good operating security for a satisfactory precision. This equipment furthermore is easy to install and can easily be adapted as a complement to water purifying and regenerating equipment already provided in the existing swimming pool installation.